The present invention relates generally to superconducting electronic devices, and more specifically, to a weakly tunable qubit based on two coupled disparate transmons.
The fundamental element of a quantum computer is the quantum bit which is known as the “qubit”. As opposed to a classical bit, representing zero and one, a qubit is also able to represent a quantum superposition of the two states. The states can be formalized within the laws of quantum physics as a probability of being in the two states. Accordingly, the states can be manipulated and observed within the laws of quantum physics.